Little Miss Princess
by Party in the Afterlife
Summary: Mr. Dickenson's niece is a spoilt, twelve year old brat! And for her birthday she convinces her Uncle to let her spend a few days with Bladebreakers. Chaos is programmed.
1. You want WHAT?

Okay here's my third story. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

The Bladebreakers stared at Mr. Dickenson in shock, "You want…a girl…your niece…to come HERE?" 

Mr. Dickenson looked slightly embarrassed, "Well she is a fan of this team and, well it's her birthday. I just couldn't refuse."

"No," Kai stood up from where he was sitting, "absolutely not." He started to walk out of the living room of the Bladebreakers apartment.

"Please Kai," Mr. Dickenson was almost begging now, "please. She's a really nice girl. You won't have any trouble with her. I would never ask this of you but…she's my sister's daughter…" He looked helpless.

The blue haired teenager stared at Mr.Dickenson as if he had gone completely insane

"No."

"Awww, come on Kai," said Tyson from where he was laying on the broad, blue sofa, "She's a twelve year old girl and it's her birthday. Let's do the kid a favour."

A laughed came from the blue armchair on the right say of the room.

"'Let's do the kid a favour', please Tyson," Ray was sniggering, "You just want someone around who'll admire you for the day!"

Tyson blushed. Those had been his thoughts exactly.

"I think we should do it," said Max, who had remained silent until now, "I mean it's just for a few days. We'll let her come over and she can watch us do what we normally do. As Tyson said she's just a kid."

"Thank you!" Mr. Dickenson cried. He looked incredibly happy, "Thank you, Thank you!"

Kai shook his head, "I still say no. It'll be distracting for you. We have another tournament coming up." (A/N: You take your pick at which tournament he means. It's not relevant.)

"Kai," Ray narrowed his eyes, "the tournament is in four months."

Kai shrugged. He was still standing in the middle of the room. Now he sat down on an armchair opposite to where Ray was sitting. "You can never start training early enough."

"How about we vote on it?" Tyson sat up. He was grinning, " I know Kai is team Captain but I think we should be democratic about this."

Ray and Max rolled their eyes. Tyson knew that both of them would vote for the girl coming since they weren't inhuman and Mr. Dickenson seemed incredibly desperate.

"Fine," Kai muttered, casting a threatening glance, meant for anyone who would dare vote against him, around the room. The others ignored him.

"Anyone who say's the girl should be allowed to come, raise your hand," said Max raising his own. Ray and Tyson followed the suit.

"I think, Kai," said Tyson letting his glance wander around the room, "that you have LOST!"

Kai barely glanced at Tyson. Instead he sat there muttering something that sound awfully like, 'and when they're alone, I'll find them and then, and then…'.

Mr. Dickenson thanked the boys, telling them he would bring his niece around to their apartment sometime the next day. When he was had left Tyson and Max went to go get Tyson something to eat. Kai and Ray were left alone.

"Come on Kai," Ray said, grinning.

Kai gave him the evil eye, "You're all going to regret this."

Ray laughed, "You'd never do anything to us. We wouldn't be able to blade anymore if you did."

Kai's expression didn't change, "If these next days go by smoothly I'll eat a broomstick."

"She's a twelve year old girl and a fan of ours," Ray declared, "how much trouble will it be?"

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review! 


	2. This is Sara

I had a dream about driving in a blue Ferarri that was about two feet high. Does that mean anything? I thought not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

The next day was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining as if there was no tomorrow, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming in the warm light and all the people were in a good mood. 

It was the kind of day Kai hated.

If there was anything, _anything _more annoying than happy people, sunshine and cute little birds, it was the fact that they were waiting.

Kai hated waiting. So did the other Beybladers.

"I'm bored," Tyson moaned, "when will she get here?"

"She'll come when she comes," Ray murmured. He was stretched out on a bench in the full glare of the happy sun, his eyes half closed.

A car drove by and slowed as it come close to the spot where the Bladebreakers were sitting.

"There she is!" Tyson yelled and jumped up. The car sped up again.

"Rats."

The Bladebreakers were sitting in a park. They had agreed with Mr. Dickenson that they would meet him, his niece and her mother here.

But they were seriously late.

Kai got up from under the tree he had been sitting under, "I'm going."

"Kai," Max looked at him, sternly, "We told Mr. Dickenson we'd be here. You can't just leave."

Kai glared at him, "Watch me."

At this moment Ray sat up from his position on the bench, "They're here."

Two seconds later Mr. Dickenson and two females appeared.

"Hello boys," Mr. Dickenson said, smiling, "Sorry we're late but Sara insisted that we stop for an Ice Cream."

The Bladebreakers stared at the girl. She was middle height with and skinny, the way some girls are before their body starts developing.

She had brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Had it been open it would have reached to about her shoulders.

Her brown eyes were gleaming at the Bladebreakers and when she opened her mouth to lick her ice cream, so did her mouth. Braces.

The woman, who had to be Mr. Dickinson's sister was tall, brown-haired and talking.

"Now you all be nice to my darling little Sara," she was saying, "She won't be any trouble. You can't find a sweeter girl any where on the planet."

She ruffled her daughters hair. Sara's eyes gleamed even brighter.

"It's okay Mom," she said, her voice sweet as honey, "You know I can take care of myself."

"I know," her mother simpered, "but you can't be too sure. Their boys after all."

The Bladebreakers looked insulted.

"Now Lilly," Mr. Dickenson said, smiling gently, "These boys are perfectly nice gentlemen."

"Oh be quiet Stanley," his sister snapped at him, "I know what I'm talking about."

"Mom," Sara had finished her ice cream, "I think you should go now. It's getting late and we still have some stuff to do."

"Of course my pet," Lilly gushed, "You've handled everything. Call me if there are any problems or you need anything."

"Yes Mom. You can go now," Sara said pointedly.

Lilly grabbed her brothers arm, "didn't you hear! She wants us to go."

She left pulling Mr. Dickenson after her.

The Bladebreakers looked at the girl. She looked at them. All around them the flowers were blooming and the birds were singing.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Kai muttered to Ray.

"Well," the girl had narrowed her brown eyes, "aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Right-o," Max started right up, "I'm Max Tate. This standing beside me is Tyson. That on the bench is Ray and the guy trying to hide behind the bush is Kai."

"I'm not trying to hide behind the bush!" Kai yelled, "I was tying my shoelace!"

Max shrugged, "same difference. Anyway, your Mr. Dickenson's niece?"

"Mhm," The girl was staring at the street. She seemed to be waiting. Suddenly she smiled and turned back to them, "I'm Sara."

A car drove up and halted.

"Thanks for coming," Sara said sweetly, opening the front door.

She looked at the Bladebreakers who were standing at the side of the street looking confused, "Well, get in already."

"What…?"

Sara smiled sweetly at them, "if you don't want to I can always call for my mom. And rest assured that she will make your live horrible if you disagree with me, her little darling."

No one disagree. The Bladebreakers climbed into the back of the car.

* * *

That was chapter 2. Please review! (Oh my god...that just rhymed!) 


	3. Here it comes

Her si the new chapter. I'm a day late in updating, sorry. My internet wasn't working.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

"Move over!" 

"I can't! Kai's there!"

"Well, tell Kai to move!"

"You're squishing me!"

"You're squishing me too!"

"I'm stuck!"

"Well, I'm hot!"

"We're all stuck, squished and hot. Now shut up."

There was silence in the car.

Then somebody asked, "Can we open a window?"

The Bladebreakers were sitting in the back of a small, green car. All of them. In the back. Of a small car. A Fiat Punto to be precise. (A/N: If you don't know the car, it's SMALL. Trust me, we had one)

Sara, who was sitting in the front seat, turned around, "I haven't introduced you have I? This is my brother Jeremy."

She pointed to the guy hunched over the steering wheel of the car.

He was about 18 years old with short brown hair and glasses. The steering wheel was gripped tightly in his hands and he focused on the road, determined not to look at anyone.

"He agreed to drive us," Sara flashed the Bladebreakers a smile and turned around in her seat.

"You do know who they are, don't you?" Jeremy burst out.

"Well, yes," Sara waved her head impatiently, "some blading team."

Tyson sucked in his breath. He looked like he was about to suffocate. It looked his dream of a gasping fan was not about to come true.

"Then why are you…being with them," the brown haired young man asked carefully. He was certain to keep his eyes on the road.

"That's simple," his sister looked at him, as though he was a complete moron, „everyone loves them if I'm see with them everyone will love me. It's foolproof."

The Bladebreakers stared at her in shock. _This _was why they had to take care of a twelve-year old girl? The spoiled brat just wanted to be popular?

"Stop the car," Kai directed.

"No, keep going," Sara said sharply.

The two orders hung in the air. Which would be obeyed? The command of the tall, imposing, well-known Team-Captain or that of the small, skinny, twelve-year old nobody?

Jeremy continued to drive.

Then he stopped. Kai looked up, it seemed his instructions would be obeyed.

The car started again. They had stopped at a traffic light.

Kai put his head in his hands. His authority was being disobeyed against that of a twelve-year old girl. How could he look anyone in the eye again?

The car stopped again. Kai raised his head and looked out of the window.

What he saw caused him to forget to breathe. Not even this evil female could be so cruel? Not even she would do this to him, surely? They weren't really going too…?

Then Sara opened the door and confirmed all of his worst fears.

He shrank into his seat, the image of what he had seen still firmly fixed in his mind.

Horrible thoughts were going to his head. _People_…_color_…_fun_…_noise_…and _crowds_!

They had parked outside of a shopping center.

The other Bladebreakers were casting around panic-stricken glances. They were _male_, for goodness sake! This girl couldn't be serious.

Obviously she was because she had already outside of the car and was smiling through at them through the car window, expecting them to follow her.

Ray leaned forward, towards Jeremy's seat.

"You don't have to do this," he hissed, "Just start the car now and drive away quickly. We'll pay you!" He sounded desperate.

"I can't," Jeremy whispered, "you think you have it bad? Do you have any idea what she'll _do_ to me? She might tell our parents my last grade on a Math-test. And then I'll have to endure _weeks_ of our parents _moaning_ at me and comparing me to Little Miss Princess."

He cast them a look of pure horror.

"What did you get on the test?" Tyson asked.

At that moment Max yelled, " Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!"

He stared out of the window, eyes wide in horror.

Sara was talking to a crowd of journalists and television reporters.

Now they were turning. They were walking. They were coming…towards _them_!

The Bladebreakers looked around but there was nowhere to go. No where to run. No where to hide.

They were trapped in a small, silver Punto.

* * *

Was it good? I liked it, but I'm always open to suggestions! 

Please review!


	4. The Shopping Center

I'm sorry! I know I should have updated but I was on a class trip! Anyway here it comes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

The Reporters were coming ever closer. Sara opened the car door for them and moved to the side. The reporters moved in for the kill… 

Microphones were shoved into the Bladebreakers faces and question shouted.

"Is it true," shouted one of them, "that this sweet, adorable, charming little girl is your sister, Mr. Kon?"

Ray looked revolted. Sara smiled at him.

"Are we to believe that this lovely young lady is now the leader of the Bladebreakers, and you Mr. Hiwatari have been kicked out?" yelled the next reporter.

Kai looked like someone had punched him. Sara started to grin.

"Can we consider it accurate," the next one bellowed, "that you have kidnapped this poor, innocent creature and are holding her for a ransom?"

The Bladebreakers all looked taken aback. Sara started to laugh.

"We have sources," another reporter started up looking very serious, "that are leading us to believe that you are all gay! Together."

Now the Bladebreakers were in shock. Sara was rolling on the floor laughing.

Now, Kai decided, was time for some decisive action.

He struggled out of his seat. (A/N: They were still sitting in the car remember?)

"Follow me," he muttered to the others. They, he was satisfied to see, still followed his command.

As soon as they had left the car the door snapped closed and the Punto was driving away at top speed. Nobody blamed Jeremy.

Kai pushed the reporters away from the car. Using his hands to bodily remove them if necessary the tall Russian cleared a pathway. Tyson, Max and Ray followed him.

When they reached Sara (who was rolling on the floor, breathless from laughter) Kai grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder.

There was audible intake of air from the reporters. This conceded with their theory of kidnapping. Instantly they surged forward to clarify motive and the amount of money that was being asked.

Kai took a deep breath and quickly looked around to where they could run. There was only one place to go. On his shoulder Sara was still laughing.

Summoning up all his courage Kai started to run towards the only place that could provide them with shelter from the reporters.

The Shopping Center.

Kai couldn't believe what he was doing. He was entering a shopping center by his own free will. There had to be something wrong. He cast a glance over his shoulder and so a mob of reporters running after him and fighting each other for 'the big scoop'. There was definitely something wrong.

Max, Ray and Tyson followed Kai as he ran into the shopping center and into the second store in sight.

The reporters came a little later since they were tied down by video cameras and the like. They paused, confused, then ran into the first store in sight.

Inside the store Kai dumped a still laughing Sara on the floor.

"You will stop now," he hissed at her. Sara continued to laugh, even though she was lying on the floor, so Ray reached over and, grabbing the girl by her ankles, suspended her in the air.

"Stop laughing."

The brown-haired brat stopped laughing. Instead she began to scream.

"HELP! THEY'RE DOING SOMETHING TO ME! HELP! RAPE! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME?"

Several people rushed over and when they saw what Ray was doing to Sara they stared hitting him.

"You let go of her, you filthy, dirty…" an old lady started to beat Ray with her handbag. He was so surprised that he let go of Sara's ankles and the girl dropped to the floor.

Hiding her face in her hands she began to shake. The people chased Ray out of the store.

From where he was standing Max could see that Sara wasn't crying; she wasn't even scared. She was grinning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They found Ray sitting at the water fountain. He was panting and gasping.

"I…(pant, pant)…can't believe…(gasp)…she did that!" He looked around, "Where is she now?"

The others shrugged.

"We just left," Tyson explained, "There were people around her, comforting her, trying to get her to sue you. She was taken care of."

"Oh great," Ray brightened up," Then we can leave without her and be done with it."

"There you are!" Sara appeared next to Tyson. She scared him so much that he jumped into the water fountain.

"Good, I found you," Sara smiled as though , "why don't you take me to your place now?"

"Why did we come here in the first place?" Tyson demanded as he climbed out of the water fountain, his pants soaking.

"I don't know," Sara shrugged, "I felt like it."

"Listen kid," Kai stood in front of the girl, giving her his scariest glare. She seemed to shrink a little, "when we get to our place you will do what we tell you. There will be no more extra trips because _you feel like it_."

Sara nodded silently.

"There will also be no more messing with us," stated Ray, "you'll leave us alone."

Sara looked at him and a grin snaked back on her face. Ray it seemed had not yet earned her respect. She did however nod her agreement.

"Good," Kai started to walk, "glad we got that straight."

* * *

Anyone got any ideas what can happen next? I'll try to get another chapter out this week. If I don't it'll be around six weeks until I can update again, since I'm going on vacation and don't have any computer access there. Sorry.  



	5. At the house

Sorry it took so long but I was on vacation in Italy! No computer access. (Bad excuse I know)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

"This is where you live?" Sara asked.

The Bladebreakers and Sara were standing in front of a small two-story house that the BBA had rented for the team. It was a wooden house with a wrap-around porch and a small garden. The house was painted white and the shutters were blue.

Max walked up to the front door and unlocked it.

The Bladebreakers were about to enter the house when Sara called out: "Wait."

Annoyed they turned around.

"What now?" Ray growled; he still hadn't forgiven her for the incident in the shopping mall.

"Who'll carry my bag?" Sara asked smiling sweetly at them.

"You'll carry it yourself," Kai ordered.

"No," she crossed her arms, "_You're_ carrying it. And I'm waiting out here till you do."

She leaned against the streetlight. The Bladebreakers looked at each other.

"Don't do it," Tyson whispered, "just sit it out."

"No duh," Ray whispered back.

They settled down on the porch to wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later Kai looked up. He'd been staring at the ground, counting blades of grass. Something had just occurred to him.

"Why are we sitting here?" he asked getting up, "we can just leave her here to rot!"

The others exchanged a glance. This hadn't even occurred to them. How embarrassing! Ray got up first, followed by Max and Tyson.

Before they went into the house the Bladebreakers gave one last look to Sara. She was still at the pole, sitting on the small patch of grass in front of it now. When she saw that they were looking at her she gave them a sarcastic smile.

That did the rest. The boys marched inside and slammed the door shut.

It was Ray's turn to cook dinner, which meant that there would actually be something _cooked _tonight instead of microwaved or ordered-in. The young Chinese opened the window as he flipped through the cookbook. When he had found the right page he looked up and out the window.

Sara was still sitting at the lamppost but now there was a man standing by her. He looked concerned and listened closely to Sara as she told him something with teary eyes. When she started pointing towards the house he began casting dirty angry looks at it.

Ray panicked.

"KAI!" He yelled running out of the kitchen, "MAX! TYSON!"

They came running towards him, "Ray, what's wrong."

Ray took a deep breath to steady him. He had to calm down.

"She'stalkingtoamanoutsideandhelooksasifhewasabouttokillusandIthinkthatifwedon'tgetSara

insidehe'llcallthepolice," Ray explained.

"Ah," they looked at him uncomprehendingly, "can you repeat that more slowly please?"

"She's talking to a man outside and he looks as if he was about to kill us and I think that if we don't get Sara inside he'll call the police," Ray repeated himself slowly and carefully.

"Aaaahhhh," it looked as if his teammates had finally understood.

"Are you sure it's that bad?" Tyson asked. He strolled over to the door. (They're standing in the hallway.) Quietly he opened the door and looked outside.

WHAM! Tyson slammed the door closed again and click…click…click turned the key around in the lock. Then he stood with his back to the door, breathing heavily.

"He saw me," Tyson said close to panicking, "He looked straight at me. I've never seen anyone so angry."

What in the world did Sara tell the guy?

"So who goes out to get her and her stupid bag?" Kai asked.

The others looked at each other: "How about you?"

Ray sighed. Then he brightened up. "I know! Let's draw straws!"

He ran out of the room and into the Kitchen. Before the others had time to react he was back with four straws in his hand.

"But Ray," Tyson pointed out, "You know which straw is which."

"Yes," Ray agreed, "but you three pick first I get the straw that's left so it doesn't matter if I know what straw not to pick. The one who gets the short straw has to go. You first?" He held the straws out to Tyson.

Hesitantly, Tyson took a straw. He started to laugh with relieve when he saw that his straw was a long one.

Max went next. He took his time deciding which straw to pick. When he finally pulled one out his eyes widened in horror. His straw was considerably shorter than Tyson's!

Max looked at his team with begging eyes. As much as they felt sorry for him none of them were willing to take his place. It was all up to Max.

Finally, after tears and tantrums (None of which had worked), the blond stepped outside. It was best he decided to go for damage limitation.

"Sara!" Max gushed, "what are you doing out here! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

He ran towards the gate of the garden. Sara looked at him perplexed. Her face was streaked with tears It appeared that she had been in the middle of telling a very sad story, most likely one in which _she _was the main character.

When Max reached Sara, he took her hand (Nearly making himself puke) and pulled her off the ground.

"Sweetheart," Max cried, disgusted at himself, "were you crying? You should have just come to the house! You know which one it is, don't you?"

Sara nodded dumbly, still trying to figure out what he was doing. Max turned to 'The Man'.

"Did she tell you a nice story? She has a lot of imagination," Max reached out and stroked Sara's head. This seemed to wake her from her daze.

Max, seeing the fire return to her eyes, quickly grabbed the bag, which was sitting next to Sara on the ground.

"Thank you for entertaining her!" he called to 'The Man', pulling Sara towards the house.

As soon as they were inside he dropped her hand and her bag and rushed off to find a bathroom and give his hands a good long scrubbing.

Sara was livid.

"You made me look like a complete idiot out there," she howled after Max, "I'm going to make you pay!"

"Your room is upstairs. First one on the right." said Kai, completely ignoring her threat to Max. Ray, Tyson and him had been watching the whole show from the kitchen window.

"What if I don't want that room?" Sara asked crossing her arms.

"Tough luck all the other rooms are taken," Kai went back into the kitchen leaving Sara standing in the hall, looking thoughtfully at the stairs.

That's all! I hope you enjoyed it. oh and the next chapter is written, I just have to type it up so it shouldn't take long.


	6. Dinner Time

Hey everyone. I love this chapter. And by rhe way, thank you sooo much for all your reviews. I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade(As if you didn't know)

When Sara had put her bag in her room she came back downstairs, grabbed the and went back into the room that the Bladebreakers had prepared for her.

"I have to make a couple of calls. It won't take long."

A little while later Kai tried the phone and found that Sara was still talking. Irritated by the fact that someone could make a conversation over the phone last more than 30 seconds he put the receiver down.

Shortly after that he tried again. Sara was still talking. To someone else now it seemed. How could she make so many phone calls? After making just one, Kai was so wrecked that he had to have at least half a week of recovering time.

10minutes later dinner was ready and Ray called everyone into the Kitchen: "Dinner is ready!"

"Just a sec," Sara called down from her room.

The table was made out of light wood and already set. The Kitchen was large and roomy, thanks to the small table that didn't take up very much room.

The team down together. Tyson sat at the head of the table, Kai at the foot. Ray and Max crowded together one side of the table. No one wanted to sit on the same side as Sara.

Everything was ready. Except for Sara.

"Sara!"

"Wait!"

Five minutes past.

"Sara, the food is getting cold!"

"I'll be right there!"

Another five minutes later.

"Sara, we're going to start without you!"

"I'm coming!"

Finally, unnerved, and another five minutes later Tyson went upstairs to drag Sara down to the table and force-feed her if necessary.

He found Sara lying on her stomach in bed with her feet up in the air. She was talking on the phone when he entered.

"…are so gullible," she was just saying.

Tyson let out a gasp. He couldn't believe it! Their delicious food was getting cold and the little witch was talking to her friends on the phone! She wasn't even dressed right. She was wearing a bathrobe!

Blinded by anger Tyson pounced on the phone, wrestling it away from Sara. He hit the off button and stared at the brat, eyes wide.

"Downstairs. Now."

Sara merely looked bored, "Can I get dressed first?"

"Fine," Tyson didn't move.

"You'll have to get out of the room," she pointed out to him.

Tyson shook his head. He was breathing heavily.

"You either get dressed with me in here or you go downstairs looking like that."

Sara crossed her arms and pouted. Tyson knew that look. It was the look she always wore when she was about to start on another streak of stubbornness. But he wasn't going to take it. Not this time. Oh no.

"YEARGH!" with an almighty battle-cry Tyson launched himself at Sara. He had every intention of throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her down to the Kitchen. But Sara crossed his plans as usual.

Instead of being a good girl and allowing herself to be caught and dragged away screaming and helpless, she simply moved out of Tyson's way which made him crash onto the bed. And instead of hitting his head on the pillows as one normally did, Tyson managed to hit…the bedpost.

When he finally uncrossed his eyes he saw Sara looking down at him with an expression that said all too plainly _Oh Please. _Then she walked out of the room with her head held high, still wearing the bathrobe. Tyson limped behind.

When Sara came into the Kitchen she sat down at the head of the table, Tyson's usual spot. Tyson sat down in the spot that was meant for her but not without first shooting her a glare that said: _I-hope-you-die-by-somebody-nailing-you-to-the-wall-by-your-ears-and-then-cutting-your-dead-body-up-and-hollowing-it-out-and-filling-it-with-marmalde-and-then-displaing-it-with-a-sign-that-says-EVIL-WITCH_. She didn't even notice.

Instead Sara picked up her knife and fork and, ignoring the Bladebreakers stares, started to cut up her food.

After she had put the first piece in her mouth, chewed it and swallowed it she put down her knife and fork and looked at the others at the table accusingly.

"Why is my food cold?"

So that was the chappy. Not very long, I admitt but there. Now review everyone!


	7. Planning

I'm SORRY! Really and truly. Here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblad

* * *

That night Sara hogged the couch and the remote. Tyson, Max and Ray had to squeeze onto the second couch which was meant for two people while Sara lounged on three seats. She flicked through the channels. 

"When are you leaving?" Tyson asked when Sara started to eat Gummy worms without offering any to the boys.

"Sunday Morning," she said, letting a worm drop slowly into her mouth.

Quickly the boys calculated. Today was Friday that meant there was only tomorrow to get through! Then They would be FREE!

Suddenly the entrance melody to 'Charmed' began playing.

"My Show!" Sara squealed delighted.

"I'm going to bed," Max. Tyson and Ray said simultaneously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning all the Bladebreakers were sitting in the kitchen making their breakfast. Tyson and Max were spooning cereals(sugar –free for Max) and Ray was making himself a toast. Kai stood leaning against the counter, sipping coffee.

Sara entered the kitchen. She was wearing pink pyjamas that were totally unruffled and her looked completely tousle free. It was as if she was simply trying to create the illusion that she had been asleep.

But who would go into the trouble of doing that?

"Hi," she said brightly and took a bowl out of the cupboard. She looked around and picked up the cereal standing on the counter. She poured some into her bowl and added milk. Then she sat down at the table next to Max.

He began scooting away from her.

Sara finished her cereal and picked up the bowl and carried it to the dishwasher.

The Bladebreakers stared at her, watching her every move, ready to jump up and straggle her the moment she tried to do anything.

But Sara just put her bowl into the dishwasher and returned to the table. When she sat back down she raised her head and smiled at the Bladebreakers.

"I'm really sorry about the way I acted yesterday," she said.

Max spoon froze halfway between the bowl and his mouth. Tyson began to choke on his milk. Ray let the toast burn and Kai spilled hot coffee on his fingers.

"It was really selfish," Sara continued, "I acted like a little brat. I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me." She smiled at them again, her braces glinting the sunlight that streamed through the kitchen window. Then she stood up and glided out of the kitchen. The Bladebreakers remained in the same frozen position.

It took thirty seconds for them to move but when they did everyone began talking at once.

"She's lying!" was the general opinion.

"We can't trust her!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Exactly," Ray agreed, "She's planning something." He shot a dark look at the door through which Sara had just disappeared.

"We have to be extra careful," Max said.

Kai said nothing but he had his own thoughts on what the girl could be planning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the rest of the day the Bladebreakers hung around and tried to figure out what Sara was up to. They couldn't spot anything suspicious except that Sara acted so completely unlike herself that there _had_ to be something suspicious going on!

Max hung around outside her room while Sara was inside calling her friends on the phone. The conversations were completely innocent. They talked about some sleep-over that they were planning. But Max still stayed, so long that he got bored by the conversations and finally fell asleep on the stairs.

When he woke up Sara was gone.

"OH NOOOOOOOO!" He ran down the stairs screaming.

"Max!" Sara came into the hallway from the living room door, "What's wrong?" She looked and sounded concerned but knew that it was, _had_ to be, an act.

He stopped short, "Oh you're still here."

"Yes," she held up a bag, "but I was just about to do some grocery shopping. You don't have to come."

She smiled at him and left the house before Max could stop her.

Panicking Max ran through the house. Rushed around the house like a headless chicken he rammed straight into Kai.

"Kai!" Max was delighted to see him, "Sara's left the house! To go grocery shopping she says. Who knows she might buy poison or something!"

Kai immediately analysed the situation. He knew what to do.

"You stay here," he told Max, "Inform the others. I'll follow her."

With these words he left Max and the house to trail Sara.

It was lucky that Max had found him quickly. Sara wasn't yet out of sight. Silently he began to follow her. There weren't many people around so he was forced at times to hid behind trees, or even at one occasion a bush, in order to remain out of sight. But Kai didn't care. He was happy for the occasion. When he had been little he had always dreamed of being a detective.

Sara reached the supermarket and went into it. Kai followed her. He spent his time lingering behind shelves and throwing secret looks out from between Packets of sugar and jars of pickles.

Unfortunately for Kai Sara did nothing more dodgy than by an enormous amount of chips, sweets and coke. Irritated he began to walk towards the exit when he noticed that Sara was coming towards him.

Since he was standing next to the magazine counter he quickly grabbed the first magazine that caught his eye and hid his face in it hoping that Sara wouldn't notice him.

No such luck.

"Kai! What are you doing here?" Sara asked coming towards him, smiling brightly. She was probably calculating how she could get him to carry her bags.

The brown-haired girl caught sight of the magazine in his hands.

"Are you reading that?" she asked grinning.

Kai looked at the magazine he was holding. It was a girly magazine full of horse comics and PINK.

"No," he said immediately dropping it, "I wasn't reading anything."

"But you were just-" Sara began but the Russian cut her off.

"I wasn't reading _anything_. You didn't see _anything_. Good-bye."

And he left before anymore harm could be done. Sara stared thoughtfully at his back.

* * *

That's it. I hope you liked it. Can anyone guess what Sara is up to?  



	8. Sleepover!

New Chapter! Now you get to find out what Sara was up to. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

In the evening the doorbell rang. The Bladebreakers were extremely irritated since it was late and decided to ignore it. Sara couldn't object since she was in the shower.

The doorbell rang again. They continued to ignore it. The doorbell rang again.

In the end Kai decided that this was simply to childish and stupid to continue (besides being extremely irritating). He went to see who it was.

Kai opened the door.

He screamed.

He slammed the door shut and rushed into the living room.

"Everyone load their Blades and take cover!" he ordered yelling, "there's been an invasion! They're here to take us down!"

Max, Tyson and Ray hurled themselves into different directions to take cover behind the flat-screen, plasma TV, the couches and the curtains.

"Who is it?" Tyson asked loading his Blade onto the launcher and trying to keep cover behind the TV at the same time.

"I'm not sure," Kai replied peering towards the door from between the leaves of a potted palm tree, "But there are about six of them, all female and around twelve years old."

"Oh my," Ray muttered as he tried to get a clear shot out from behind the curtains, "this sounds serious."

All of the Bladebreakers suffered from extreme terror of twelve-year old females thanks to Sara.

The doorbell rang again, loudly and insistently this time. Suddenly Sara rushed downstairs screeching, "why haven't you let them in?"

She opened the door and all the girls outside rushed in to hugging her and squealing.

The Bladebreakers stared at them. Sara was smiling and hugging the girls back, squealing when they showed her what they had brought.

"What is going on?" Max whispered.

As if she had heard him Sara turned around, "Didn't I tell you? I invited my friends over for a slumber party!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Kai yelled leaping out from behind his palm tree, "you are so not going to do this. I'm calling your mother!"

"Okay," Sara turned back to her friends, "Come on bring your sleeping bags in here!"

They surged towards the living room.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Tyson lost his head at the oncoming masses of twelve-year olds and ran out screaming from his hiding place. Max, Kai and Ray followed hotly on his heels.

When they were safely in kitchen Kai said slowly: "I have to get the phone."

"NO!"

"Kai you can't go back in there!"

"It's suicide! They won't let you live!"

"And besides," Ray said reasonably throughout the yelling, "even if you did manage to get the phone, which I think is highly unlikely, Sara's Mother would only tell you that her Little Miss Princess has the right to do everything she wants and you better not interfere."

Kai's head slumped, he could not deny that this was the most likely outcome of the situation.

"HE-EY," someone yelled from the living room, "Could you bring the chips over here?"

The Bladebreakers looked around and noticed for the first time the mounds of chips and other sweets lying around. They froze.

"What should we do?" Max whispered.

"Don't move," Ray whispered, "you'll just make them angry if you move."

They remained frozen.

Two minutes later a girl came in and saw them all still not moving as if the chips were about to attack them. She pulled her eyebrows together, took the chips and left again.

The Bladebreakers let out a collective breath. They were safe, for now.

Tyson grabbed one pack of chips and began to eat them. The others joined in and soon they had almost forgotten about the army of twelve year-olds sitting in their living room. Too bad the army hadn't forgotten about them.

The girls had snuck up to the door and were now standing just outside the kitchen doorway. They were giggling and whispering and otherwise making noise so that they're approach, which was supposed to have been quiet, was quite ruined.

"We're bored," one girl, a tall skinny one with curly red hair said, "tell us what we can do."

"And why should we do that?" Tyson asked.

"Well it's you're the oldest people in the house so you're supposed to be taking care of us."

"Total bs," Kai stated.

"That's not right," another girl said, this one short with brown pigtails and glasses.

"Yes it is." Kai answered.

"Not it's not" she disagreed, "bs is not a word. It's short for bullshit, which you shouldn't even say anyway, you should say bullcrap if you have to say words like that at all. Something we say can't be bullcrap because that's what comes out of a bulls butt."

"What you said," was Kai's only answer, "is total bs."

"I know what we can do!" Sara cried before her friend could start her whole speech over again. We can put make-up on you!" She pointed at Ray.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled.

"YES! Squealed all her girlfriends.

A long chase succeeded which ended with Ray being tied to and having make-up put on him by six dedicated girls.

"Please help me," he wailed at his team-mates. But they just shook their heads. They had been threatened with the same treatment if they did anything to intervene.

After a while the girls got bored and left, leaving Ray tied to the chair.

When they could hear the TV in the living room the Bladebreakers figured it was safe and untied Ray. He immediately ran out of the room and to the bathroom where they could hear him swearing for half an hour when he got something in his eye while he was trying to remove the make-up.

The rest of the evening was pretty tame. The girls black-mailed the Bladebreakers into playing Truth or Dare with them and Kai nearly threw one girl out of the window but other than that there were no problems.

No Problems at all.

Except for the thing with Max leg and the Razor, that was pretty bad. And the dare of Tyson and the Dishwasher. Not to mention…you get the picture?

Finally everyone fell asleep and the Bladebreakers had nightmares in which they were chased around in by twelve-year olds carrying various dangerous objects such as eyeliner and mascara.

* * *

Next chapter is the last chapter, unfortunantly. How sad, sniff, sniff. Please review. 


	9. The Final Prank

The final chapter is here!!! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

Max opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, puzzled. It wasn't his ceiling. His ceiling wasn't plastered with bits of pizza.

"AHHHHHHH" Max sat up and started yelling. He looked at himself and started yelling even louder.

With his screaming he woke up his team-mates who took one look at him and at themselves and joined Max's yelling.

"Oh my God! Oh my GOD! OH my God! Oh MY God! OH MY GOD!!!" Ray was hyperventilating. So were Kai, Max and Tyson.

What was the problem? Oh, they had all woken up in their boxers with little bunnies and other scribbles drawn all over their bodies with permanent marker. And their faces too. Was it a wonder that they were panicking?

The door to the room opened. It was one of the girls from last night.

"Will you shut up please?" she mumbled, then fell to the floor and slept again. The Bladebreakers exchanged a glance.

"This is our chance," Tyson whispered, "We can get them back." Max looked at Ray. Ray looked Kai. Kai nodded slowly.

"But be very quite," he whispered.

One after the other the Bladebreakers stood up and stepped slowly over the form of the sleeping girl in the doorway. Kai looked at her with great dislike. It was the one he had almost thrown out of the window yesterday. He paused in thought…should he now…? But then Tyson tugged his sleeve and he left her.

They walked down the Hallway in single file all though they could have walked two by two. Ray had taken the lead, then came Max, then Tyson and last Kai, still mumbling about how it could have been his chance to restore his honor.

"Oh be quite," Tyson whispered, "you'll restore your honor by getting the little brats back for what they did to us." He gestured at Kai's face on which a large moustache and flowers on his cheeks had been drawn.

"You aren't looking any better," Kai hissed back. It was true, Tyson looked like someone had been playing connect the dots on it. The lines even formed a picture, a ladybug to be precise.

"Oh be quiet," Ray hissed, "we're here." They had stopped in front of a partly open door. Peering through it, you could barley distinguish several shapes in sleeping bags.

"All right, I'll open the door. Everyone go in there and…" Ray paused, "What are we going to do to them?"

"Fair Point." Everyone had a long think.

2We'll cut their hair!" Tyson exclaimed.

"SHHHHHHH" the others shushed him. Nothing stirred inside the room.

"Sorry," Tyson whispered, "we'll cut their hair."

"We heard you the first time," Ray whispered back.

"I think it's a good idea," Max whispered, "girls love their hair right?"

They shrugged, no one really knew.

"Well they do in the movies so we'll just assume the movies are right for once," Max defended.

"What kind of movies do you watch?" Kai murmured to himself. Luckily no one heard him.

Tyson rushed off and returned a few seconds later with scissors for everyone. They took them silently and looked at each other, barely suppressing laughter.

Ray placed the hand on the doorknob and looked at Kai. Kai nodded so Ray pushed the door open quickly, in complete silence and rushed forwards.

The water bucket caught him right on the head, pouring it's cold, wet contents all over him. Blinded he tumbled around and tripped over the string that had tightened when he swept open the door. He fell landing with his face directly in cold pizza. The others had moved too quickly and received exactly the same treatment.

Giggles erupted all around them and the brats came forward. The sleeping girl was standing in the doorway, grinning like a maniac. They all grouped behind Sara.

"You are so gullible and easily manipulated it's almost not funny anymore. Too bad for you it still is."

Kai growled. It didn't sound very threatening since his mouth was pushed into the ground.

"What did you say, I didn't here you?" Sara trilled. The doorbell rang, "oh, that'll be my mother, coming to pick us up. Shall we?" She looked at her friends. They nodded and began picking up the sleeping bags and cloths lying around. Somehow Sara managed to end up with nothing.

She knelt down and looked the Bladebreakers in the eye.

"Au revoir," she whispered, "I've truly enjoyed my stay here. Perhaps I can comeback next year?" She smiled and stood up. The others had already left the room. Tyson pulled himself up.

"You are an evil, spoiled, manipulative brat," he hissed, 2I'm going to tell you're mother what you did."

He shot up and out of the room and out of the front door.

"Oh dear," Sara said smiling, "He seems to have forgotten that he is in his underwear." She began to walk out as well when there was a loud screech to be heard.

"Cover your eyes girls!!!" A nearly naked madman is coming! Oh where is Sara, my darling! I knew this was a bad idea."

"You lady!" Tyson's voice started shouting, "you're daughter-"

"Don't you dare speak to me about my daughter, you filthy madman," Sara's mother shrieked, "Sara get in the car, we're going!!"

A few seconds later the car drove of with a roaring noise and Tyson came back into the house. He slumped onto the couch next to where Ray had managed to drag himself.

They surveyed the room, covered in pizza, chips and other, undistinguishable, objects.

"Evil pest, spoiled brat," Ray was muttering to himself.

"Well," Kai sat down, his expression somewhat calmer than before, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to say it."

"What?" Max asked.

"I told you so."

The End

* * *

So that was that. This is the last chance for everyone to review so I hope that all the people that have read this story but not said anything to it yet review. And all the newcomers(if there are any) and all the oldies too. I love you guys you've been great and I thank you all.

I have a new story Blind Date out now too. It's another KaiRay if anyone want's to check it out.


End file.
